Vengence
by Devimon 4000
Summary: An old enamy is Back....
1. Default Chapter

A lone figure is racing though a forest with a work camp in the distinct, With a look   
of pure terror on his face "Halt! Halt or will fire!" a mechanical voice range out, "Never,"   
he huffed back "Am not going back! Am free! Fre…Aaaaaaa!" Theirs a bright flash and   
he drops… dead. Then a mechanical claw comes out of the bushes and garbs him,   
deranging into the bushes.   
The seventh Doctor paces around the control console in deep thought, "You   
know Ace we need a vacation, how about the crystal fields of Nmont or.... Suddenly a   
light started fleshing on the console "Hey Professor what doses that light on the console   
mean?" Ace inquired. "Oh nothing, just that some is contacting us." The Doctor waved   
his hand as if to dismiss it; "Oh!" he exclaimed realizing what he just said.  
The first Doctor is seen siting in a restaurant in an earth like city; when three kids:   
one male, 16, the oldest, one female, 11, and male, 10. The 16 year old wearing brown   
jeans, an orange T-shit and a green vast, the 10 year old wears a black T-shirt, a blue   
wind barker, blue jeans and a red and white cap, and the female 11 year old wears blue   
shorts held up by spenders, and yellow sleeves shirt. The 16 year old, noticing that the   
only sets was at the same table with the first Doctor approaches him, "Om sir can we sit   
here. Questioned "of course my boy!" the Doctor replied "This place is soooo boring, not   
even a gym!" the 10 year old complains as he is setting down. "every place has something   
special about it, some times you just have to look harder for it." The Doctor chuckles before   
getting up and leaving.  
Little did the Doctor know that right below him something was entering a control   
room, … a Dalek!   
  
  



	2. The Return

A Dalek zooms into what appears to be a Dalek control room; it surveys the room to one side a group of scientist Daleks are working on who knows what. Finally it spotted the section leader in charge of the military part of the mission, and zooms over to it. "Report." It demands, "Sensors have indicted that the Doctor in his first regeneration is on this plant I have order section 34 sealed off." The leader saw were the other was going "agreed, inform me when he is above it!" "I obey!" the Dalek said before moving over to some controls.  
"What a vary peculiar plant." Thought the first Doctor as he watched a small yellow caterpillar (but it was big in caparison to a regular caterpillar) with a large sting on it's head and tail fighting off a brown bird, who is trying to eat it, by launching needles at it. "Well I better get Ben and Polly," the Doctor thought as he continued walking   
"Their everywhere! I don't think we can hold them off much longer!" A man shouted into a walky-talky over the sounds of explosions and laser blasts, just as he finished saying this a ball of energy hits him and he collapsed... dead. The murder rolls into view, a special Dalek, the reneged Dalek's version the special weapons Dalek it's the same as the imperials' only it has two guns and they can move in any direction it also has a small speaker and a regular Dalek dome head.  
"Shhh old girl." The fourth Doctor is whispering to the TARDIS who seems to be acting up. "What do think is the matter Romana?" the Doctor asks after the TARDIS Gives a groan, "Oh I don't know, the neural stabilizer?" she suggests "All ready tired that." The Doctor informed her. "Hmmm" Romana said as she thought about it. "I know..." She stared but never finished it, for the Doctor collapsed "Ugh!" was the last thing he said before he blacked out.   
A man is walking in forest when suddenly a large saucer lands down in front of him "what is this!" he wonder at this point the door opens and 3 Daleks exit, the Captain, the Chief Warrant Officer, and a Staff Sergeant. "Who are you?" the man inquired, "We are the Daleks." The captain informed him, "We are here out of scientific curiosity. May we have permission to set up a lab base?" he queried "Yes." replied the man "If you tell what you want to study." Lucky the Daleks had planned a lie for just this case "This plant's make up of computer programming is unique, we would like to study this." The man seemed to consider this, "Fine." He decided. Mean while the captain sent a message via it's radio to the saucer's bridge "Inform the Supreme Dalek that he have tricked the locals and are moving on to the first step of the plan."  
  
Back at the underground base the Daleks make their move. "The Doctor is over section 34 I am now filling it with poisonous gas" a Dalek informs the Major General "Open the hatch!" it brawls. "Oh my..." the Doctor comments as he fall to his doom!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
